The present invention relates generally to illumination devices and, in particular, to a novel double lamp utility light.
Portable lights, which can be manually moved and suspended about a work site to aid a user to obtain the best lighting conditions, are well known. It has been the practice to use incandescent light bulbs, suitably encased in light guards, for this purpose. Such lights are often referred to as trouble lamps, extension lights, work lights, inspection lights, utility lights, and the like, and are commonly employed by mechanics and other workers who require a concentration of light while frequently changing locations. Such a trouble light is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,647 to Kovacik et al.
Fluorescent lights have several advantages in use as compared with the incandescent bulbs. As an example, for the same wattage fluorescent lights usually provide more light with less glare. In the past, attempts have been made to convert portable lights such as extension lights to fluorescent tubes. However, a number of problems have arisen, particularly in attempting to adapt a fluorescent tube to a satisfactory portable assembly, including electrical contact problems with the tubes, and problems arising when the tubes need replacement.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,327 shows a portable fluorescent tube having a lens and a hook for hanging the assembly. The assembly includes a tubular envelope surrounding a standard fluorescent tube and closed by a pair of end sockets. One of the end sockets has a starter switch mounted thereon and a ballast is connected in an electrical supply line near an electrical plug. However, in order to change the fluorescent tube, such a light assembly must be disassembled.
Many prior art portable fluorescent tube assemblies require the use of tools to disassemble the light assembly in order to replace the fluorescent tubes. Portable light assemblies are also notoriously and disadvantageously susceptible to tube breakage, primarily because portable light assemblies are much more likely to be handled roughly, dropped or, at a minimum, subject to jarring, vibration, and the like. In addition, utility lights typically provide a fixed amount of illumination once energized. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the same amount of illumination is not in required for every work location. Those skilled in the art will also realize that because of the frequently changing location of the utility light, finding a location for hanging and correctly orienting the light is often difficult.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to provide a portable light assembly that does not require the use of tools to change the fluorescent bulbs. It is also desirable to provide a utility light that is able to vary the amount of illumination it provides and is resistant to tube breakage.
It is desirable to provide a portable light with multiple suspension options in order to be able to place and orient the portable light in as many locations and positions as possible. It is always desirable to provide utility lamps that are lightweight and cost-effective to produce.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a utility light with a means to vary the amount of illumination that also may be disassembled and assembled by hand to replace the fluorescent tubes. It is another object of the invention to provide a lightweight, cost-effective utility lamp with multiple suspension options that is resistant to tube breakage.
The present invention concerns a double lamp utility light. The utility light includes a vertically split light housing with an upper light portion extending from a generally hollow lower handle portion, the light portion having a lens opening formed thereon. Upper and lower hooks for hanging the utility light are attached to the light housing.
A power cord with a strain relief means is received in a bottom surface of the handle portion. The power cord is used to provide power to the utility light from an electrical cord extending from a common electrical outlet. An integral outlet is also received in a bottom surface of the handle portion, and is electrically connected to the power cord. The cord set also provides power to a circuit board means.
The circuit board means is received in the hollow handle portion of the light housing. The circuit board means includes a ballast and is used to provide power to the remainder of the electrical circuit.
A double switch is mounted on the handle portion and is electrically connected to the circuit board means. The switch supplies power from the circuit board means to a double fluorescent lamp socket. The lamp socket is electrically connected to the double switch to independently switch two double lamp assemblies. Each lamp assembly includes a base member that receives two tubular fluorescent bulbs.
The lens opening of the light portion of the light housing receives the lamp assemblies and a reflector. A lens assembly is releasably attached to the light housing and encloses the lens opening. A lamp cushion receives the fluorescent bulbs and contacts an interior surface of the attached light portion and lens assembly. A housing cushion receives a top portion of the assembled light portion and lens assembly. A handle cushion is received in a channel formed in the handle portion of the housing.